<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despatches from Griffon Wing Keep by Buggirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101143">Despatches from Griffon Wing Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl'>Buggirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, Hunter S Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Trevelyan visits the Western Approach in an attempt to stem the attack from venatori. The Inquisitor is not what Rylen expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despatches from Griffon Wing Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kept forgetting I wrote this some time ago, a piece influenced by <a href="https://swindlefingrs.tumblr.com/">swindlefingrs</a> and her 'Hunter S Trevelyan' Dragon Age Inquistor. So all credit to them for allowing me to peak into their Gonzo style gaming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hate to advocate elfroot, Orlesian wine, violence, or the dark ritual to anyone, but they’ve always worked for me."  ~ Hunter S Trevelyan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rylen,</p><p>In relation to the number of venatori spotted near the Keep. The inquisitor is on his way there now, with his companions. If you can hold out a few more days, he can also bring with him a number of soldiers. His presence may be enough to scare some venatori away.</p><p>Cullen</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Cullen,</p><p>The arrival of Lord Trevelyan has not been quite what we expected. A handful of soldiers and a motley crew of companions that came with him have done little to quell the onslaught of venatori from the North. Lord Trevelyan himself asked to lie in the trebuchet and for our soldiers to launch him towards the north because he said he disliked walking through the desert. ‘Too many bad vibes’ he said, I would like to add that I advised against it. The boy with the strange hat kept poking the cook and asking about pies, and she is getting mighty agitated. Although the qunari seems thirsty for a fight, he seems to have ingratiated himself with one of the merchants and involved a number of my soldiers in drinking contests. Meanwhile, the venatori maintain their onslaught.</p><p>Rylen</p>
<hr/><p>Rylen,</p><p>I hardly think it fitting to call the Inquisitor’s companions a ‘motley crew’. The people Lord Trevelyan has gathered around him are skilled fighters and warriors, strategically chosen to take up the fight against Corypheus and his allies. I shall remind you that you must address the Inquisitor with respect and defer to his choices in this instance; his strategies have never failed in the past.</p><p>Cullen</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Cullen,</p><p>I am corrected Commander, Lord Trevelyan and his, err, companions went out two days ago and have somehow miraculously restrained further assaults by the venatori. When I asked him about what happened he told me that ‘a gurn took his place’ and I needed to document everything the beast said to me as a strategy for future attacks. We need more supplies of elfroot as Lord Trevelyan has taken most of the Keeps own supplies to treat his and his companions ‘injuries’ - just until we can send someone out to collect more. Your urgency in the matter would be appreciated. A supply of cooking oil is also needed as a large amount appears to have gone missing.</p><p>Rylen</p>
<hr/><p>Rylen,</p><p>I told you the Inquisitor has his ways, unconventional they may be. I think the inquisitor will now have time to investigate the Darkspawn that you mentioned in an earlier report. Ignore the thing about the gurn.</p><p>Cullen</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Cullen,</p><p>Lord Trevelyan attempted to investigate the source of Darkspawn but claims to have been thwarted by a noxious green gas that reminded him of his time that he spent swimming with mermaids off Rialto Bay. We’ve completed initial estimates of the area and an elevated bridge will need building. Please send supplies and soldiers to help with the construction. Are there really mermaids off the coast of Rivain?</p><p>Rylen</p>
<hr/><p>Rylen,</p><p>No, there are no such things as mermaids. I ask for your discretion in discussing this matter further with the Inquisitor.</p><p>Cullen</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Cullen, The inquisitor has returned and sealed the area where the darkspawn were emerging. He has also bought back one of the Venatori leaders, a Tevinter Mage. My troops are a little unsettled by the mages presence due to Lord Trevelyan’s insistence that the man be allowed free roam in the Keep. When I asked him why let a dangerous venatori mage have access, he replied that the man’s beauty would inspire us and lift us from the banal constructs of our everyday lives. Lord Trevelyan told us to forgo punishment for the mage as he would soon suffer ‘solas in excess’ on their return to Skyhold. I asked whether he meant ‘solace’ and he answered ‘no, I mean solas’. The bald elf mage the inquisitor has with him didn’t appear too pleased. Lord Trevelyan has started drinking the medicinal alcohols, as the Keep is now dry. In addition, I’m serious about that elfroot. Really, if you don’t get some to us soon there might be trouble brewing.</p><p>Rylen</p>
<hr/><p>Rylen,</p><p>The inquisitor wishes me to relay his immense thanks for your company in the Keep. The Tevinter mage Servis is now an agent of the Inquisition and you are, ‘to use his pretty face as you see fit’ when he travels to the Western Approach. In addition, that if any of your soldiers have discovered themselves in a delicate situation, it is not of his doing. Finally he understands that the venatori mage’s presence may have been unsettling to many of you, but he wishes you well and if you ever decided to run for some sort of office in Starkhaven he’ll have your back if only to remove ‘that dark, venal, and incurably violent side’* of the Marcher character from your city. Oh, and a delivery of elfroot, oil, medicinal alcohol, oil and several barrels of the Free Marches finest ale is on its way.</p><p>Cullen</p><p>PS I told you not to mention the thing about the gurn and mermaids to the Inquisitor. You have set the proverbial cat amongst the pigeons.</p><p>* quote attributed to Hunter S Thompson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>